User talk:Thomaslove92
Welcome Hi, welcome to 40k Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Image information page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Hi, and welcome I originally opened this wiki mostly as a test, I see you're heavily invested in this, may I ask why this and not http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/ or http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/ ? --Madness ❧ talk 07:23, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :In my experience the management teams of both are less than cooperative, the degree of momentum they acquired seems to have given them the impression they are doing things right, even where they are not. :Basically every wiki on wikia infringes on their copyright rules, those are extremely litigious sets created to let wikia be free from any attack from the companies who own the IP discussed in the wikis. :In other words, if everyone did their best to fully comply with those rules, wikia would be empty. I could easily apply them aggressively to part of the material you already uploaded. :We live in a world of lawyers. :Knowing that, tell me what your plans might be. Or if you need anything. --Madness ❧ talk 12:26, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::About css: I'm a webdeveloper by trade, so just make prototypes with inline css, and if it makes sense, I'd be more than happy to clean it up and put it in the system message (for some reason that's how things are called on mediawiki). ::About the admin role. If you don't mind, I'd like for this to grow a little before delegating that role to you, anything you might need tho, I'll try to do, any message posted here also ends up in my email, or if you want I could give you some more contacts, should you need a more direct line. --Madness ❧ talk 13:29, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Done and done, the read more feature I'm not 100% sure about, I might want to try to "save" it. --Madness ❧ talk 14:13, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Argh, they changed the file to edit, do you perchance know which one to edit?--Madness ❧ talk 14:19, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, in the grim darkness of the 41st millennium I'd like a dark color scheme :P --Madness ❧ talk 14:47, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Yah I just found it, did some more tweaking.--Madness ❧ talk 14:56, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :What scares me is that having a dark on light box in a light on dark environment might look bad.--Madness ❧ talk 15:56, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't dislike it, it's a tad muted, I did some tests here: 40k_Wiki:Sandbox what do you think of it? The colors are a throwback to the logo. --Madness ❧ talk 16:57, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :::But then it wouldn't pop. ;) But I'll think about it. I must apologize for the "slow" process. But I work highly by inspiration. --Madness ❧ talk 17:21, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sure, unless you want me to add them to the css. --Madness ❧ talk 17:45, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Design Argh, veto, way too cluttered, the header was a different colour on purpose, I wanted to give some accents, without being too obvious, I think that (for the moment) the current css might work, it sure as hell beats the competition. --Madness ❧ talk 20:51, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Wookieepedia took a while to settle on that unique design, and they did so finding ties to the "ui" of the fictional software and the games based on that IP, if we are to behave so here as well, we should look for a cameo of something people can tie with the source material. I thought about the classic green-on-black terminal imperial comm messages (the ones with ++ Title ++) but it's hard to render elegantly, and it has a strong imperium bias. :I'm for letting inspiration come to me, forcing things is hard enough when it's work. ;) --Madness ❧ talk 23:58, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Heh, conjuring the eureka, To be honest the most tasteful bit of Ui related to 40k I can recall (at the moment) is dow2's interface, but it's a very very strong one, it's very recognizable, not only as 40k (which is good) but also as dawn of war's own (which is not as good), maybe Spacemarine (the game)? --Madness ❧ talk 00:15, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I must apologize, I forgot to warn you that I would have been away this week, I'll be back on saturday, but until tuesday I will be extremely busy, I am mortified.--Madness ❧ talk 07:28, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I looked around briefly, and there doesn't seem to be an easy way to do it without images, I'll keep an eye out, if a css-only thing pops out I'll show you, but I'm warning you, it'll probably only work on very recent browsers. --Madness ❧ talk 15:32, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Images Sorry if I don't have the time to address more serious issues (I'll be back in the loop in a couple days) but have you thought about uploading images in svg? You seem to be drawing them as vectors anyway. --Madness ❧ talk 20:42, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Illustrator if you want something fancy, or Inkscape if you want a free client. The method is a little different tho. --Madness ❧ talk 05:16, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::It was intentional, that way the article template can be used for limitless badges and the text stays aligned with the eventual infoboxes, also you can (and should) put it elsewhere other than the top of the page, allowing for the infobox image to be used as thumbnail in the "see also" section. --Madness ❧ talk 22:35, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Again it was mostly to keep text and infoboxes aligned, and to un-break the "see also" feature. The rest is just gravy (possibly unwanted gravy).--Madness ❧ talk 23:01, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::I will never give you admin powers, ever. Unless I remove them from you first. I'm not sure there's such a thing as a double admin. --Madness ❧ talk 23:04, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Dude? --Madness ❧ talk 23:21, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Like, minutes. --Madness ❧ talk 23:28, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Expanded wiki navigation I have no idea what that is. --Madness ❧ talk 01:02, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Thoughts on copyright I'm starting to rethink our standing on copyright. Right now we shield ourselves behind either: * Simple images that don't reach the threshold of originality, and thus are free domain. * Images created with redistributable means that represent copyrighted designs. * Copyrighted images under a Fair Use rationale. These are all acceptable ways to deal with the situation under US law, if you had the chance to read about copyright lawsuits started by GW you know that they operate under UK laws, which mean: * Simple images aren't simple enough in 99% of the cases, see Commons:Threshold_of_originality#UK, the 2 linked logos are EXTREMELY simple in their shapes, and yet it's contested if they are simple enough for UK restriction. * Fair use is not in effect, Fair dealing is. I think this means that we should mark basically any image that is not made by us AND representing an original concept under a Fair dealing label, also meaning that it makes little difference if we use stuff we draw representing subjects GW owns or GW artworks out of the box, from a copyright standpoint. --Madness ❧ talk 06:43, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :According to some stuff I read on the internet (heh) about the Chapterhouse vs GW debacle, and it's not perfectly clear to me. Wikia is in the us, but its content is provided by people from everywhere and consumed everywhere, and GW is british, it might be interesting to Wikia's staff about it, but to be honest I'd go with a double labeling and skip the attempts at free domain. We'll just have to hope that Fair dealing is our case. --Madness ❧ talk 14:17, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Amboxes-icons I'm not sure we're using them right. Could we keep the wookieepedia approach about that? I mean, message boxes for either warning or very serious information (such as stuff of VERY disputable canon) while leaving a note about the "extended universe" status of other articles. But maybe I'm overreacting. It's just that I get the impression that we have 2 things doing the same job. --Madness ❧ talk 20:28, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Basically, these. --Madness ❧ talk 20:38, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :I don't have an answer here, I'm trying to bounce ideas to see what sticks. --Madness ❧ talk 20:46, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Army icons Dunno if you picked up the 6th ed. manual but I was happy to finally see the allies table, GW has stabilized their symbols for the armies in the game, we should probably use those in our icons, for instance, the icon we're using for tyranids is actually the genestealer cult one (tyranids has 2 heads and 2 tails), what do you think? --Madness ❧ talk 01:12, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Permission to use icons/giving credit. Hi, I'm in the process of making a class mod for Xcom 2 and I'd like to use some of the icons you uploaded here. Specifically, the icons for the bolt pistol,templar cross and the basic imperial skull. Would that be OK with you and if yes, I presume I should give credit as Thomaslove92 from http://40k.wikia.com or would you prefer somethign else? 02:08, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Raging Anon : Hello! Yes of course. Feel free. They are just credrawn based on 40k sources (to be higher quality). Thanks for asking! Enjoy! : -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 19:02, August 16, 2017 (UTC)